Confession of a Coder: As the Sun Rises
by dreamsborn
Summary: Kazuyas' confession of his love for ... (based on Hand Maid May)
1. New Day, New Beginnings

**Confessions of a Coder: As the Sun Rises**  
New Day, New Beginnings

The sounds of keyboard keys being hit sounded through Kazuya's room. For a short while his room, was his own. May-chan was still asleep in his bed, "_dreaming_" if you will. The sun has just peaked over Kazumis' building and its bright-orange haze entered the room through the light-green curtains. _5:50 in the morning. I hope I can get this coding done before everyone gets here._ Kazuya continued to type away, even with his hurt fingers. After attempting to remove Nanbaras' Trojan virus. But he continued none-the-less in a hurried pace. Kazuya notices that it is getting brighter and brighter as the time goes, but he looks over his shoulder to make sure that May-chan at least can rest for a while longer. He found May-chan already up and the light-green curtains were still closed.

Kazuya is happy that everyone has finally moved to new apartments. Even if they are all in the same building. Because now he and May-chan have been able to spend some quality time together. But something has still bothered Kazuya. That was Kasumi.

Kazuya can't help but feel that Kasumi has been acting different. Especially after the days following the Hurricane. She seems to be more fond the ladder. _I wonder..._

"Morning Kazuya!" May-chan said cheerfully as she gave Kazuya some milk.

After looking at the expression that Kazuya just had May-chan began to worry.

"What's wrong? You seemed troubled. Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, No! You haven't done anything wrong. Everything is fine, don't worry about it May-chan." A face of relief and joy spread across Kazuya's face. This reassured May-chan that he was okay.

"Alright. Well I better start breakfast now."

"But Mami-chan usually makes the breakfast"

May-chan looked back at Kazuya and hid her rivalry with Mami-chan by smiling at Kazuya, "But I want to make something for you ... and everyone else."

Kazuya just smiled and continued to do his coding, taking a sip of milk as he went along. May-chan began her preparations for breakfast, knowing everyone would awake soon, especially Mami-chan.

- In Kasumis' Room -

Kasumi lay in bed, reflecting back to the last few weeks. _A lot has changed, especially for Kazuya_. Kazumi thought. _But at least he is kept on his toes._

Kasumi turn over to face her window. She left a bit of the peach-orange curtains open to see outside. She saw the shadow of Kazuya heading over to his computer and the monitor turning on. _He is so dedicated to his work, I just wish he has more time to ... no what am I saying, me and Kazuya ... we would be wonderful together._ No matter how much Kasumi tried to convince herself that she was not in love with Kazuya, she could never deny herself the hope that he too loved her. She wondered though, did he like, or love for that matter machines over humans. This was something that always worried Kasumi. Ikariya was okay, but ever since the Cyberdolls showed up, he has been so much more motivated to finishing his program, to creating the future.

All of a sudden Kasumi gets a small nudge on her bare back. It was Ikariyas' snout. He was still asleep, and a good thing at that. He would wake up Rena, and then the peaceful moments that Kasumi would have would be gone, not to mention it was too early in the morning. Kasumi slowly moved out of bed and put on a white sleeved shirt with a light-pink to torso section, and across the chest it said - MILK -. She was about to go outside her window and over to Kazuya, when she noticed she had better put on some underpants. So she grabbed over to her short-short jeans and put them on.

She slowly and quietly walked out her window. She sat at the ladder just looking out towards the horizon. She could hear Kazuya talking quietly with May-chan and how May-chan wanted to make him breakfast. _If I was living with him, I would make him breakfast too. And at times, he come make me breakfast_. But alas, Kasumi just sat there.

- In Kazuyas' Room -

After seeing May-chan head into the Kitchen again, preparing breakfast; something else caught his attention; it was Kasumi on the ladder. _Hmm. How long has she been out there?_ Kazuya moved out onto the ladder. And in an almost whisper voice said

"Morning Kasumi."

"Morning Kazuya. You look worried. What's wrong?" Kazuya just smiled and joined Kasumi at looking at the horizon.

"Kazuya, I know something is bothering you. I can tell. So why don't' you just tell me."

"It has been a long time since we both just sat out here on the ladder." Kasumi began to question why he was speaking so seriously. "We have, without a doubt, grown up together. And I feel that we both know each other pretty well."

Kasumi began to be a little flustered. Though Kasumi didn't show it, her face was turning a little red. _Could this actually be happening? Is he going to tell me how he feels...?_

"Well what I am saying is that ..."

May-chan popped her head through the window in search of Kazuya.

"Breakfast is ready Kazuya. Oh! Kasumi, Morning. You are more than welcome to join us before everyone gets here."

[To Be Continued ...]


	2. The Sun Rises, but so do the Stakes!

**Confessions of a Coder: As the Sun Rises**   
The Sun Rises, but so do the Stakes!

Kazuya started to scratch his head, very awkwardly. His confession was interrupted by May-chan. Kasumi sat there in wonder of what was Kazuya to do next.

"Well ... why don't we eat first. That way we can start our morning on a full stomach."

Kasumi was saddened. _He just stopped. Just like that. It's all may-chans fault. Why does ... goodness?_  
"Stop smiling at me Kazuya. You know I won't say no to breakfast."

Kazuya entered his room with Kasumi following afterwards. It was only 6 o'clock when they started breakfast. May-chan was still preparing a few things in the kitchen but she told Kazuya and Kasumi to get started.

_I wonder why Kasumi looked so upset when I told Kazuya the breakfast was done._  
"I hope you all like it so far. I still have to prepare one more dish."

"It's great, thank you." Said Kazuya as he began on his scrambled eggs.

Kasumi just sat down and stared at her plate, not touching a single thing.  
_He doesn't care. He can't even tell that I'm up..._  
"Kasumi?"  
_... He did notice._  
"Yes Kazuya."  
"Well you haven't touched a single thing on your plate. Are you feeling ok?"  
_Gasp that idiot!_

Kasumi stood up and bonked Kazuya on the head. She walked over to the window angry as a volcano about to erupt. But instead she turned around and said

"Kazuya you are such an Idiot. You can't even understand a girl's heart. Machines and technology surround you, but you can't grasp the pure and raw truth behind human emotions. Its always about your work, the cyberdolls, and YOU."

Kasumi rushed out the ladder and headed back towards her room. Kazuya just sat there shocked at what Kasumi had just said. He just sat there not knowing what he should do or say._Am I really like that?_

May-chan just stopped cooking. She heard it all. And now she understood. She understood that Kasumi loves him. But could or does he love her, or May. "Poor Kazuya..." she said quietly to herself. "If only I could help him... "

"May-chan. You shouldn't try to help others too often. Sometimes it can be considered impolite and rude. Especially if you are overhearing their conversations. I had higher expectation of you." He looked at her with such anger as he said those words. As though May-chan had done something wrong. But why is Kazuya so angry with her.

Kazuya packed up his bag and turned off his PC. He then rushed out the front door and walked down the street. May-chan was lost. What is she to ... no, there wasn't anything she could do.

Kasumi entered her room and saw Ikariya still sleeping there next to Rena. She just headed downstairs and sat there in the living room. Here mom was still asleep and the house quiet. But she sat there crying herself so quietly.  
_Why am I so emotional lately? Why should I care if he cares for me or not. Its not like it mattered before._ But it did matter to her. She never would willingly admit it to herself.

When she first me Kazuya he had found the letters of the guy who used to live in his apartment. Those where very precious to her. He and that man were so close. He was the nice mysterious man across the building. Now Kazuya was there and he was the man across the window. But he wasn't a mystery. He cares for all the people around him and only wanted to make the world better. But he always went about things the wrong way. Then he found a new interest. AI, artificial intelligence. He began working on creating a "new life" if you will. Though it would just be a limited puppet. She began to hang out with him. They would talk at nights. Always wishing each other good dreams and better days.

[ To be continued ... ]


	3. The Field of Memories

**Confessions of a Coder: As the Sun Rises**   
Field of Memories

- Outside of Kazuya's Apartment -

His silent footsteps echoed in his mind. He knew how his feet sounded when he walked down his street. The same way it sounded every single time. But now they rang so loudly. _Why did I ... no, I do care about everything. Even Kasumi. So why do I feel as though I did something wrong?_ Another step and another. They just went on and on. Something caught his eye though, it was the sun. It seemed bigger today._ The whole world seems so huge today. Maybe if I keep walking I will find the end of the world. Or just circle around it for the next few years. No matter. I will just head over to ... _

Something caught Kazuya's eye. Something he remembered when he was really young. It was the field that he once saw a Kasumi in. Back then he didn't know it was her. But it was the very same field.

- In Kasumi's Room -

Kasumi continued to pace back and forward._ I have to stop doing this to myself. I know! I'll do some house chores._ She began cleaning her room as quietly as she could while Rena-chan and Ikariya were both asleep. She had only wanted to forget what had happened. But how does one forget the moments in their life which mean so much to them. She smiled, _Heheh. I remember that time that Kazuya found me in the field. I didn't know it was him until later, but I remember what he said. "You remind me of a ... "_ She gasped. _How can I forget? What was it he said to me. It was so dear. Maybe I'm just trying to hard to think about it that I can't recall._

She continued to clean. She even came upon a diary she once was very active in. It had entries in them from when she was young. She isn't sure when she started taking an interest in writing in a Diary but she did. There were little flowers inside. Flowers she collected from different fields and gardens. There were entries in which she was sad and could not say anything to anyone, or when she was so happy, but her friends were not around so she could tell them. Her Diary became her friend. A funny thing if you think about it. But who else will always listen to you and never forget what you said. _Why did I stop writing? I remember I used to write in my Diary all the time. Until ... until I met Kazuya._

- In the Field -

_She was sitting right here. Her hair was in a long single braid. And she had the cutest dimple. She just sat here. She was quiet, almost too quiet for a little girl. But that is what made her so special. She wasn't like everyone else. She was different and unique. She was herself._ Kazuya stood there. In this field of memories. Reflecting back on all that has happened. From their childhood to their current mishaps.

_At times she was so mean. But it was always in good fun. Other times she hurt me. Heheh I can almost feel her pinches and punches. Thank goodness she never kicked. But she was always strong. She is the toughest girl I know. No one could match her in kindness, honestly, simplicity and complexity, rashness, and in her passion. She loves so many things about life._ The day continued and so did the hours.

- Kasumi's Home -

Kazuya had thought about all they had been through. _The house is clean. Everything is done. Even the bathrooms came out super spotless!_

Yawning she headed back upstairs. Interestingly enough non of the cyber dolls had interrupted her day. Even Ikariya was quiet. She sat down. _How can the day have just passed like that? I remember it just being morning ... I guess that is what happens when your mind is on other things._ Just then someone said not to turn around. Their voice was unrecognizable.

"Please do not turn around."

He moved something forward. It was his hands. And they were clamped together.

"You used to collect flowers and place them in your Diary. You were in the field just quietly sitting there. You didn't say a word. And I came up to you. I said 'You remind me of a flower.' You just looked up at me and just smiled." Kasumi slowly turned around. "I remember that there was always one flower that you wanted. It was the only place you ever saw a white rose grow. The garden was always hard to get by because of the lady who lived there and her dogs."

Kasumi threw her arms around Kazuya's neck. The both simply smiled at each other.

Kasumi and Kazuya thought to themselves _I Love You._

**The End**


End file.
